infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood Trail
Blood Trail 'is a mission in ''inFamous. Starting the mission DARPA operative Moya Jones sends Cole to investigate the disappearance of a DARPA engineer, Brandon Carey. Move to the alleyway indicated on the map across the road. Cole arrives at the location, only to find his dead wife, Lynnae Carey. The Reapers have taken Brandon to the sewers so he can fiddle with the city's power grid. It is here that Cole first uses the power known as Psychic Vision, he experiences Lynnae's death through her eyes and can follow the neuro-electric energy of Brandon and his guards. This appears as a green lined human apparition. Pressing L3 will allow you to keep track of the echo. Don't worry if he outruns you or disappears. Just press L3 again and remember you're not tracking a person, you are tracking a person's footprints (in a way). Keep watch for Reapers hiding in the alleyways. In a wide area between several buildings you encounter your first conduit. Try to roll to the side of his first shockwave and return fire. You should be able to take him down easily. The Power Station You soon follow the echo to a power station. Unless you have great confidence in yourself don't head in through the gate yet. Instead, climb a nearby building and fire down into the power station. The station itself consists of many explosive components so shoot at the generators and anything else you can which should eliminate many enemies. When you have blown up everything that can blow up head down and finish off anybody there. If you are more confident use the generators as cover while you move through the power station slowly killing the enemies. If a generator blows up on you it could kill you so aim well. Moving on there is a brief cinematic where a Kamikaze Reaper blows up the main hub for the station causing a blackout of power. Try to find a place to recharge, although it isn't essential. If you continue to follow the echo you find it disappears mysteriously in the middle of a road. Look down. A manhole. The Sewers As you enter the sewers you light the tunnels up using your electricity. Reestablish the circuit using ''Triangle''''' After the echo leads him there, Cole heads into one of the Sewer Grates and manages to re-establish a circuit which simultaneously gave him all three touch-based abilities: Pulse Heal, Arc Restraint, and Bio Leech.Continuing on, he finds a group of people living in the sewers, who tell him the Reapers are terrorizing them, which unofficially gives him the chance to try out his new powers. If you need a boost leech them or if you want more exp use pulse heal. When he finds Brandon, he has locked out half the sewers on the Reapers' orders as he believes they will kill Lynnae if he disobeys. Here, a Karmic Moment occurs, and Cole can either tell him about Lynnae's death, (Good) or zap him to open the door. (Evil) Whatever choice the player makes, the door opens, but if the player chooses good, then Brandon makes Cole promise to kill every last Reaper in the Neon then sits down in a corner and grieves. Move on and find the Substation then use lightning bolts to charge it up (Shoot at the red light). Reward 500XP Abilities unlocked: *Psychic Vision *Touch related powers: Bio Leech, Arc Restraint and Pulse Heal. Trivia *Its best to hold off on this mission as long as possible, as before this mission the Neon District is completely lit up. With that look for as many Blast Shards and Dead Drops as you can to help boost up Cole early in the game. *This is the mission that gives you the most powers at the same time and the only mission giving you more than one power at a time. Video Walkhthrough Video:inFAMOUS - 04 - Blood Trail Category:Story Missions Category:InFamous Story Missions